clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Farleya
Farelya, or the Republic of Farleya is an island nation 233 miles from the mainland of Antarctica. The nation is a free republic of the USA and is led by President Tharnton345. The country's capital is Tharntonville, and has eight cities and twenty-two towns and villages. The country consists of eight bigger islands and thirty-eight smaller islands as well. The area experiences a continental climate, with moderate and cool temperatures year round. History Farleya was first discovered by Tharntus Farley in 1243, he named the land Farleya, after his last name, Farley. He was renowned explorer of the great seas of the Antarctic, and was a member of the Kingdom of Club Penguin's High Council as well. The explorer set off to map, as what as known as the Sub-Antarctic Islands, until he made a wrong turn towards the area now where modern day Polaris is. After a while, his ship landed on Farleya Island, or the main island as we know it today. The crew of the explorer's eight fleet set up a small, settlement, and was finally recognized by the Kingdom in 1244. Then, in 1248, a group of penguins, including Tharntus, wanted to split from the Kingdom, as a Republic. So, they did, the next month, but grew into an all out war between the Kingdom and the colony. But, after 12 days of fighting, the colony won independence from the Kingdom. Soon, any penguins migrated to the area in the late 1200s to the late 1500s, as the old cities and towns were getting dirty, and overpopulated. At it's peak the islands had a population of more than 12,900,790, but then, some of the population decreased, after a huge garbage incident forced many to leave. The country maintained order for more than 400 years, until the USA government signed a treaty with the country, to be a free republic of theirs. Currency Farleya uses the Farleyan dollar, which is worth about 20 cents more than the USA pebble.There are one cent, five cent, ten cent and twenty-five cent coins,as well as one and two dollar coins, and five dollar, ten dollar, twenty dollar, fifty dollar and one hundred dollar bills as well. Unlike other countries, Farleya has a high GDP per capita (§ 78,000 ), and a high GDP as well. The country used to utilize one dollar bills, until their retirement in 2001, and also used to utilize the 1000 dollar bill which was discontinued in 2005, due to fraud convictions. Language Places There are many places in the Farleyan Islands. Here is a list of notable places around Farleya, Islands *'Tharntus Island' *'Silver Island' *'Colony Island' *'Providence Island' *'Griffin Island' *'Royal Island' *'Fish Island' *'Harris Island' Cities *Tharntonville (Pop. 4,000,000) is the main capital of the islands and is home to a third of the country's population *King's Bay (Pop. 1,000,000) is the second largest city in the country, and the main port of the country as well. *Williams Town (Pop. 550,000) is the third largest city in the country, and is home to the majority of the country's fisheries and main military base as well. *Adamsburg (Pop. 250,000) is a city located on Griffin Island, and is a large resort town as well. Landmarks *'Tharnton Square' is a large public square located in Downtown Tharntonville, which is host to many concerts, government speeches and some small shops as well. *'Williams Military Base', which is located 12 miles northeast of Williams Town, is the main air, sea and army base for the Farleyan Forces *'Adams Mountain' is the tallest mountain in all of Farleya at 4,782 ft. *'The Capitol Building', which is located in Tharntonville is the seat of the federal government *'Port Kingsley' is a major port located in King's Bay, has many ferries and cargo ships as well. Geography The islands experience a taiga climate, which exeprience temperatures from -54°c to 27°c year round. There are many jacklon, pine, and some deciduous trees as well. The islands also are home to many fish, sharks, whales and jellyfish as well. The islands were formed about 6 million years ago, with the eruption of a volcano. The islands are made of mainly sedimentary and igneous rocks, which form the valleys and coats of the islands. There are 32 islands which belong to the Republic and also have varying sizes as well. Flag, Motto and Anthem Government Inhabitants There are currently about 7,600,000 creatures living in the country.74% of the Population was Penguin, 22% was Puffle,Other groups were at 4% of the population. From 2006 to 2007, the population changed by -.0021%.There are 34 known species living in the country, mainly Adelie Penguin and Emperor Penguin as well.Currently, there is only 3 walruses in the entire country, according to the National Statistics Bureau. Villains Culture See Also External Links Category:Farleya Category:Rooms Category:Islands